


A Matter of Death and Life

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble Sequence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Slash, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Matter of Death and Life

"Listen, Potter," Draco said, dragging his injured partner into an alcove. "This healer comes highly recommended. I promise he will be able to cure you."

Harry's face was pale and sweaty but he gritted his teeth and nodded and Draco Disapparated them away immediately. 

"He passed out as soon as we arrived," Draco said to the man behind him. "I didn't want to cast any spells on him until we knew what curse had hit him."

Wand in hand, the healer checked Harry over from head to toe. "It is Dark, yes, but not fatal if one knows the cure."

~*~

Harry was dreaming, he had to be. The voice reminded him of someone long gone while his mind supplied a picture of the current coverboy of _Witch Weekly_ , standing at his bedside, talking about Dark curses and amputation. He felt a hand on his thigh and screamed, thrashing, desperate to wake. 

A hand to his shoulder and that deep voice calmed him. "Draco was right to bring you to me. Who better to save your hide yet again?"

Harry tried to speak but Draco shushed him. "When you wake again, you'll be well. I told you he could do it."

~*~

Potter stirred and Draco was at his side immediately and not for the first time Severus wondered what was between them. Partners, yes, but what else?

Draco turned and beckoned Severus closer and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the green ones that widened in recognition. 

"Snape?" 

"In the flesh, Mr Potter," he replied. 

"It _is_ you." Potter's voice was barely a whisper but it was filled with awe as if his old professor returned from the dead was a welcome thing rather than his greatest nightmare. 

Something deep in his chest—his cold, cruel heart, Severus supposed—warmed.

~*~

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Harry would recover and Severus hadn't seemed _too_ upset that Draco had brought Harry of all people to his door. 

In fact, if he didn't know better, there was a spark between the two of them. 

Perhaps introducing his current lover to another potential lover hadn't been Draco's best idea yet. He's need to talk to Severus while Harry slept.

"Plotting while your lover lies at death's door isn't highly recommended, Draco," Severus said quietly.

"It _is_ rather Slytherin though," he replied and Severus inclined his head.

"So, tell me what you are planning."

~*~

When Harry woke, Draco was nowhere to be found. He started to sit up but Snape stopped him before he'd got far.

"Draco went out for supplies. He shall return shortly." Snape handed him a phial and Harry swallowed it down. Disgusting.

"I'd never had imagined Draco was one for kebabs," Snape said as he flipped through _Witch Weekly_ , the one Draco was on the cover of and interviewed inside.

Harry laughed. "He's not the same spoiled brat he once was."

"No, I suppose he isn't. Though, neither are you." Snape fixed him with a heated look and Harry blushed.

~*~

Severus added a log to the fire. He didn't want anyone getting cold, especially as he hoped to end the evening rather the opposite. His conversation with Draco had been _illuminating_.

"Warm enough?" he asked, taking off his outer robes. Potter nodded and Severus noted the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

Draco appeared, supper in hand, and while Severus set the table, Draco helped Potter up. There was much heated whispering between them.

"Come," he said shortly. "Supper is getting cold."

Draco sat to Severus's left and Potter to his right, tension thick in the air.

~*~

Draco caught Harry looking at Severus quite often during supper, a blush spreading across his cheeks when Draco pinned him with a look. 

"Harry will make a full recovery, Severus?" Draco asked when they finally finished their meal. 

"An overnight stay is highly recommended," Severus replied, the suggestive note not lost on Draco. Severus turned to Harry and added, "For observation."

Draco smiled at that, though he knew Severus had plans to do more than observe. Harry was amenable, if a bit nervous, and Draco couldn't blame him. So much had happened that day, including Severus's 'return' from the dead.

~*~

Harry knew what Draco had planned: they were to seduce Severus Snape. Draco knew about Harry's infatuation with Snape. He had also known Snape was alive obviously. 

_That_ would be something they discussed later.

After two glasses of wine, Harry was feeling braver than he had in a while and stretched his leg out toward Draco's only to find his foot in contact with Snape's as it was Snape who turned toward him at the contact.

Flashing a winning smile—worthy of the cover of _Witch Weekly_ , he hoped—Harry acted as if it was all part of the plan.

~*~

Severus regarded his two guests, very much interested in both of them. 

"Shall we take this into the sitting room or directly to the bedroom?" 

Potter nearly leapt from his chair while Draco took his time, finishing the last of his wine before he stood. 

"I think the bedroom would be more comfortable for the three of us, don't you, Harry?" Draco asked rounding the table. Severus could see that both of them were already hard and wondered if he could make both of them come twice in a night. 

Potter, Gryffindor that he was, reached for Severus's cool hand.

~*~

Hot kisses and hard cocks. 

Saliva, sweat, and spunk stick to silky sheets.

Rolling and sucking, shaking and fucking. 

One cries out, then another. Then the first, then the other. 

Draco never realised how much Harry liked being fucked.

Harry never imagined Severus on his knees for anyone.

Severus should have guessed that Draco liked to be spanked.

Later, sleepy and sated, Severus wondered how much of this _ménage a trois_ was Gryffindor nerve and how much was Slytherin cunning.

With two warm bodies tucked against his sides, hands and thighs holding him fast, for once Severus didn't question fate.


End file.
